The Twilight War
by Axel-Of-Flames
Summary: When Neoshadows begin to attack The World That Never Was, Organization XIII is ready to retaliate. Written By DarkDeSkull Author of 'Meow', Plot by AoF
1. New Beginning

The Twilight War

Plot By Axel—Of—Flames

Written By DarkDeSkull

-----

Chapter One: New Begining

-----

It was a warm afternoon on Destiny Islands. Sora and Riku sat on the warm beach, staring at the ocean. Sora rested his elbows on his knees, and glanced towards his friend.

"Riku." He said. Riku turned his head to him, curiosity glinting in his eyes.

"What is it Sora?" He said, looking at his friend, who had a rare look of thoughtfulness on his face. Sora breathed a bit, and looked out at the ocean.

"Do you think," He said, turning his head back to Riku. "-That we'll ever go on another adventure like that?"

Riku ran a hand through his own hair, and thought a bit.

"I suppose it's inevitable. We do have Keyblades, and therefore have to protect something." A worried look crossed him face. "Even Kairi has one now."

Sora nodded thoughtfully.

"I want to defend her with my life." Sora said, drawing a small Keyblade in the sand with his finger. "I never want her to be hurt again."

Riku nodded, and the sound of feet thumping on wet sand could be heard.

"Sora, Riku!" Said someone happily. Both turn to see Kairi smiling at them sweetly and Sora felt his heart begin to beat a bit faster. "What are you two doing?"

"Sitting here, being bored." Said Riku, smiling slightly. "Right Sora?" Sora stared up at Kairi, and blushed. He looked away slightly.

"Right." He said, attempting to hide his blush. Kairi stared at him curiously.

"Don't worry about him, he's just being an idiot." Said Riku, earning an angry fist from Sora. Riku and Kairi laughed a bit, Riku covering his slight wound. Sora's head tilted down angrily.

'Stupid Riku…' He thought, blushing madly. 'Embarrassing me!'

"Sora," Breathed Kairi, who was crouching down near him. "…Do you have a fever? Your face is all red." Riku looked over at Sora, and smiled. Sora shot his a death glare, and Riku turned around to hide his giggles.

"Riku, are you okay?" Asked Kairi, thoroughly worried about her friends, who were really acting weird. Riku breathed a bit, and calmed down. He turned around to face Kairi.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He said, smiling at Sora. "However, Sora here-." He earned another angry fist, and yelped. That one actually hurt.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi said, facing him. He calmed down quite a bit, and froze.

"Um,' He stuttered. "…I'm fine. Sorry." Kairi smiled happily at him, and his heart seemed to skip a beat.

And then, a large dark portal opened up behind Sora. He turned to face the person who had emerged from the portal, and gasped. Riku stood up and drew his Keyblade.

Fiery red hair, gleaming emerald eyes, those tear drop tattoos.

"Axel!" Sora said.

"Hey." Axel said, waving a bit. Kairi flinched, and Sora looked over to her.

"Kairi, Axel's a good guy. He apologized for what he did to you, and tried to take down the Organization."

"I'm just still a bit uncomfortable around him, okay?" She said, getting ready to run at any moment. "I don't exactly enjoy being kidnapped."

Something hit Sora then, and he looked at Axel extremely perplexed. Riku didn't let his guard down, though. Axel stared guiltily at them, and then straightened his posture.

"…Didn't you fade away?" Sora said, staring at him. Axel sighed a bit, and stared at Sora as though he was very, very stupid.

"Nobodies can't die, got it memorized?" He said, tapping the side of his head. Sora stared at him, panicked. Riku stared at him with the same panicked look.

"Does this mean Xemnas is still alive?!" Riku said. Axel smiled slightly.

"No, you two pretty much killed him. I'm actually rather happy, since dieing like that gives him absolutely no way of coming back." Axel chuckled lightly. "But I digress, come with me."

Sora flinched, and stared at Axel curiously. Kairi stepped forward.

"He's not going with you," She said, defensively. Riku looked at her curiously.

"Why? Where do you want me to go." Sora asked, feeling that slight tingle in his hands when the Keyblade's about to summon itself. He pushed it away.

"We don't have time for Q&A." He said, slightly angered. "You're coming with me, conscious or not." Sora had the slight feeling he'd heard that before, but shook off the slight feeling of déjà vu.

Sora looked at Axel, and saw in his eyes that he honestly needed him. Sora thought it over a bit, and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go with you." He heard Kairi let out a small noise of shock. Axel smiled happily at him. Kairi's bewildered stare settled into one of grudging acceptance.

"If you go Sora, than I go with you." She said. Sora turned to her.

"No!" He said, protectively. "…I need you to stay here Kairi, with Riku. I don't want you to be hurt." Kairi looked at him sadly.

"Sora, at least let me go." Said Riku. Sora shook his head 'No' to him.

"Riku, I need you to protect Kairi." He said. Riku sighed, and smiled slightly at his friend's stubbornness.

"Fine. But if you don't come back in two days, were going to use every bit of power we have to get you over here." Riku said, and Kairi nodded in agreement. Sora sighed, and waved to them. Axel summoned a portal, a walked into it.

"I'll be back soon!" Sora said, stepping into the portal.

"You'd better!" Yelled Kairi back to him. Sora smiled.

"I promise! He yelled, before disappearing completely. Kairi stomped her foot on the ground, angered.

"If he leaves me behind one more time, I'm going to leave him!" She said, growling slightly.

---

Sora felts his pupils widen slightly as he was bombarded with darkness. He stumbled around, and bumped into something.

"Be careful you idiot," Said Axel, shoving Sora away. Sora fell back onto the floor, and Axel sighed. He pulled Sora up, and made a small flame with his fingers. Sora stared in terror at what he saw.

Dozens of yellow eyes slowly blinked open, and stared at them with dark curiosity.

"See that? All of those are Neoshadows." Axel said, eyes scanning the crowd. Sora gasped, and took a nervous step. Axel watched him out of the corner of his eye. "They haven't formed enough yet to actually attack you, left alone a speck of dust. Don't worry."

Sora calmed down a bit at Axel's words, and stared at the deformed creatures. One made a small crying noise, and seemed to melt into the floor, moving away from him.

"These things are going to destroy The World That Never Was." Axel muttered.

"Is this why you need me?" Sora asked him. Axel summoned a portal. "Because I can only stay here for two days."

"Don't worry," Said Axel, smiling, "We're only keeping you here for 47 hours and 59 minutes." He stepped into the portal, and Sora stared after him, a bit worried, a bit happy.

---

"Welcome to The World That Never Was!" Said Axel, happily. Sora stepped out of the portal and immediately fell to his knees. His hands reflexively grabbed at his head, and he let out a pained scream. Axel stared at his patiently, as something rose from Sora's body, and began regenerating in front of him.

Suddenly Sora's pained cries died down, and the shape took form.

Roxas, cloak and all.

"Did you get all that, Roxas?" Asked Axel.

"Of course." Said Roxas, brushing himself off. Sora, was nearing the point of insanity when he saw Roxas, who looked down at him pitifully.

"Alright, I make you a portal so you can go home." Said Axel. Sora stood up, zombie-like, and stared at Roxas in shock.

"…You don't need me?" Sora said, not once moving his gaze from Roxas, who was now becoming thoroughly terrified of Sora. "And how did you get here?"

"Well," Said Roxas, "Since we're at The World That Never Was, and Xemnas is gone, I suppose I'm just able to leave you." He smiled at Sora, who was extremely stunned.

"Alright, now scram." Said Axel, gesturing with his hands for Sora to leave.

"…What?" Sora said, very, very shocked.

"Geez, Roxas, this actually makes me a bit worried about your mentality." Said Axel to Roxas, who pouted slightly. Axel turned to Sora, and shoved him in the portal. "Am-Scray!"

And soon Sora found himself standing on the beach next to Riku and Kairi, who jumped a bit.

'Sora!" They both said, Kairi very cheerful.

Limply, he sat with a 'Thud'.

"What happened?" Asked Riku.

"They didn't actually need me." Sora said, gesturing with his hand. "They needed Roxas."

Both Riku and Kairi stared bewildered at their friend with the crushed ego.


	2. A Fight is Coming

Chapter Two: A fight is coming

Plot by Axel--Of--Flames

Written By **Dark**_De_Skull

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas cracked the fingers in his hands, and sighed happily. Axel smiled at him, and Roxas smiled at Axel. Roxas glanced around at The World That Never Was, a bit surprised to see it hadn't changed.

"Welcome back, buddy." Said Axel, ruffling his companion's hair. Roxas smiled back at him.

"Good to see you too, Axel." He said, and he ruffled Axel's hair, much to his protest.

"Stop it! You'll ruin the spike!" Axel said, just very happy to see his friend again. Roxas's playful expression settled into one of complete seriousness.

"Why are the Neoshadow's attacking here?" He asked, and realization dawned in Axel's eyes.

"Oh, right! You weren't 'here' for that." Axel said, grinning wickedly to himself.  
"I killed that Maleficent chick after waking up in the Realm of Darkness. She was trying to take over the castle." Roxas took a step back, shocked.

"D-Does this make you the new Superior?!" Roxas asked.

"Exactly." Said Axel, gesturing with his hands. Roxas nodded a bit.

"Nice." He said, playfully punching Axel in the shoulder. "Does this make me Number II?"

"Ah… No," Axel said to a now (slightly) saddened Roxas. "I eliminated the rank thing. It caused too many problems. Like, people killing each other to move up in rank." A small 'Oh!' escaped from Roxas's lips as he agreed.

And so Axel decided to take Roxas to their planning room in The Castle that Never Was. It was at the very top of the castle, where the door to Sora's final battle with Xemnas was. Now, however, it had a covered roof, and wasn't as cold.

"So, we're trying to figure out what to do before they strike." Said Axel, sitting down.

"Why not just attack them while they're still forming?" Roxas suggested.

"We can't, they've got this protective cocoon thing. It's stronger than diamonds." Said Axel, who was thoughtfully drumming his fingers on the desk. "…I was thinking we could launch an air strike on them, or something. We could use Gummi ships."

"If we're going to use Gummi ships, we should only use them as a barricade. Honestly, they're hard to control, weak, and have annoying repetitive music playing on it. We'd go insane before we actually hit anything. We should probably fight on our own, we're strong enough." Said Roxas, and Axel nodded slightly.

Suddenly, Demyx burst in the door, a serious expression on his face.

"Axel, we've got company." He said. Axel stood up, and ran over to the window.

"The first wave." He muttered, staring at several small Neoshadows that were scampering around. Demyx had summoned a portal and ran into it, Axel and Roxas followed.

---

Axel pushed ahead of Demyx, chakrams in hand. Roxas had summoned his Keyblade, and was already going after a group of Neoshadows, and Demyx's water clones were dancing around a bit, smothering and effectively drowning some heartless.

Zexion was over on the side, cornered by two Neoshadows. One lunged out as him, and was quickly burnt to a crisp.

"Thanks Axel." He said, panting a bit.

"No problem." Axel said, as Zexion looked over to two Neoshadows about to attack Demyx from behind.

Taking out his lexicon, he sucked the heartless into it, earned Demyx's voiced appreciation.

"Thanks Zexy!" Demyx said, forcing heartless away with a thrust of his sitar.

"That's Zexion." Said Zexy- I mean Zexion, as he hit a heartless on the head with his book. It fell to the ground, dazed.

Axel summoned a large wall of fire, and wiped out a large bit of heartless as Roxas rolled out of the way and began fighting another larger crowd of heartless.

---

Soon, the four met in the planning room again, all tired, all the heartless that had appeared were defeated.

Roxas sat down, panting, and leaned his head again the table. He felt a hand grip his shoulder, and looked up to see a worn out Demyx smiling at him.

"Hiya Roxy! When'd you get here?!" He said, waving slightly. Roxas smiled a bit, and Axel answered Demyx.

"I brought him back." He said, leaning his chin on the table. Zexion was, eerily, fine. He seemed to look at the group in front of him with slight disgust.

"How can you be tired?" He asked.

"Well it's not like we're always so fucking calm." Said a portal, or rather someone who emerged from a portal. Xigbar, who was looking a bit pissed off. "You don't even really fight! And another thing- Roxas! Lil' dude, you're back!" Xigbar's angered expression changed into one of happiness.

Roxas waved slightly, and wiped sweat off his face.

"Xigbar, you look exhausted! What happened?" Asked Demyx, rushing over to his fellow member.

"You try fighting off an air strike." He said, still grinning. "You all don't exactly look great yourselves, except for Zexion, but he's not natural." Xigbar chuckled at his own joke.

"They have Gummi ships?!" Said Roxas, who was a bit startled by this information.

"Air strikes." Muttered Xigbar.

"…Why don't we build a barricade around the Castle as a shield?" Said Zexion, as heads turned to face him. "Why don't we make a defensive maneuver first?" Axel stared at his, crossed his arms over his chest, and thought a bit.

"Yeah." He said, nodding. "But out of what."

"Why not out of Gummi ship materials?" Suggested Roxas. Axel's eyes sparked with inspiration.

"That's brilliant! We could use the heartless's Gummi ships for parts!" Axel said, waving his hand around thoughtfully.

"Can't. Heartless ships fade like heartless." Said Xigbar, and Axel looked down a bit, sad and puzzled. Inspiration soon hit Roxas.

"I'll be right back!" Roxas said, jumping up and running into another room. The other members stared curiously after him.

Running down the stair, he turned a bit into a well hidden hallway. He ran into it, ran all the way down it, and turned into a room at the very end with an 'XIII' carved above the room. However, the word 'Roxas' had been burnt on the door. Roxas smiled at that, and shoved open the door.

Dashing in the room, he ran over a set of drawers and began rifling through it. He threw aside cloaks, photos, a small cat charm that he glanced at curiously then quickly threw aside, and random souvenirs. He growled a bit in frustration. He moved on to the second drawn, and immediately grabbed something with a happy 'Aha!'.

Folding it up, he ran out of his room, into the hallway, up the stairs, and then back into the planning room.

"Here, I made this." He tossed the folded up paper onto the table, and Axel grabbed it. Roxas leaned back a bit, and Axel began to unfold the paper.

"…Is this a model for a Gummi ship?" Asked Axel, staring at the plan. Roxas nodded slightly, as Demyx moved over to Axel to look over his shoulder.

"What? Lemme see." Said Xigbar, who stood up as well.

"Roxas, when did you learn to do that?" Axel asked.

"Sora would do it every so often, I just combined a few designs that were high on defense." Roxas said, passing it off as something any normal kid could do. Axel stared a tit, surprised. "It's a pretty flat design, build for hiding the pilot, speed, and defense. We could easily just turn it into a wall."

"Where would we get the materials for it?" Asked Zexion, who was now flipping through his Lexicon.

"Traverse Town." Said Roxas, almost sadly. Demyx looked over at Roxas questioningly, being the only one to notice this. Axel and Xigbar were taking turns eyeing the design.

"Let's leave A.S.A.P." Said Axel, now trying to get every detail of the design down.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Asked Demyx, bending over slightly to Roxas's height. Roxas sighed a bit.

"Sora has a lot of memories from Traverse Town. They kinda interfere with my own… I can't really do anything while I'd out there, but-."

"So stay here, don't worry, we can get it done on our own!" Said Demyx loudly and cheerfully.

"Uh-huh." Muttered Axel, who was writing down a list of material. He let out a small yell as Xigbar snatched the blueprints out of his hand to get a better look at it.

"Hey, lil' dude, where are we going to get this stuff?" Asked Xigbar, and Roxas perked up a bit.

"Um…" He paused a bit, and lightly tapped his fist against the bottom of his chin to think. "…They're this guy who lives in a small house in the first district… Geppetto I think." He nodded a bit.

"All right then." Said Axel, folding up the list he made and standing up, allowing Xigbar to keep the blueprints. He summoned a portal, and walked off into it, Xigbar following him

"Keep watch Roxy!" Said Demyx, who waved slightly, then followed the others in the portal.

Roxas decided to sit down, and rest a bit. Resting his head on his hand, he closed his eyes to think a bit.


	3. More than What Meets the Eye

The Twilight War

Chapter Three: More than What Meets the Eye

Written By DarkDeSkull (: D)

Plot By Axel--Of--Flames (The dashes! They burn!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sat up, shocked and drowsy. He had unintentionally fallen asleep. Standing up, he yawned, and looked around.

"Looks like the others aren't back yet." He said, scratching his head sleepily. "I should probably go clean up the stuff I threw around in my room."

Groggily, he summoned a portal, and stepped through it.

"What was I thinking, throwing all that stuff around? I'm such a-"Roxas jumped back a bit, startled to see a Soldier heartless standing by his bed. Reflexively, the Keyblade summoned itself in his hand, and Roxas swung out at it, expecting an easy kill.

However, a small Shadow jumped out in front of the Soldier, and Roxas stumbled back a bit, surprised.

"Shadows _and_ Soldiers?! I should probably tell the others." He said, and as he swung out, more heartless appeared, swarming him. Having no choice, he ran into the hallway, hoping he could destroy them one-by-one as they crawled out.

When he arrived in the hallway, he stumbled with shock. A Darkside stood there, patiently waiting for him.

As he began to devise a plan to escape, another Darkside appeared, bringing with it a massive army of heartless. The first Darkside opened up a large, dark, oozing hole in the floor that began to have even more heartless crawl out of it.

So, that was the moment Roxas considered all of his options. Very quickly, he deemed escape impossible. At that same rate, he decided something. He would need to fight.

As he summoned his Keyblade, he felt a large hand pick him up, and it began to try to crush him in its hand. Roxas, however, would have none of this. Jerking the Keyblade down with his right hand, he slashed at the creatures fingers, causing its grip to loosen.

Seeing his chance, Roxas stabbed at the creature's arm. Dragging a long, bloody gash down it. It let out a pained roar, and Roxas jumped out of its grip, landing lightly on the floor. He turned to a group a group of shadows that were slowly advancing towards him, and began to cut at them.

Dodging a random claw, he cut wildly at the crowd. The random bursts of darkness around him told him that even more were arrived.

"It's endless!" He muttered to himself, as more advanced toward him. Random Shadows tried to latch onto his legs to keep him still, but he either shook or cut them off. One, however, got a good hold of him, and made him stumble a bit. Still he pushed on, fighting for his life.

---

It seemed as though it were hours later as Roxas rested, using his Keyblade as support. The heartless were still coming, with there being no signs of retreat.

A Yellow Nocturne floated toward him, preparing to strike, and Roxas barely batted it out of existence. Panting, he raised his Keyblade again, and ran at the crowd. His leg, bloody from where a Neoshadow had decided to hang on by digging its claws and teeth into his skin, was slowing him down just a bit.

However, he kept at it, still slaying more heartless. Still, fighting for hours at a time does wear one out, and you can't run on pure adrenaline for that long.

Exhausted, Roxas fell to the floor. All seemed dark, and he struggled to get up.

Suddenly, something came crashing through the window.

"Honey, I'm home!" Said someone, firing on the crowd. Roxas briefly wondered how Xigbar had burst in, six stories off, came to the conclusion that he manipulated space to jump in, and pushed himself up.

"Xigbar!" He said, getting up. Xigbar glanced over to him, and smiled slightly.

"Hey little dude, I- Roxas, duck!" Xigbar yelled to Roxas. Roxas began to turn, and-

A large claw ripped through his back, sending him crumpling to the floor. Blood poured out of the wound quickly, and Xigbar began shooting the heartless that gathered around Roxas.

Two portals opened one the other side of the room, revealing Axel and Demyx.

"Holy shit!" Said Axel, neither Axel nor Demyx noticing the wounded Roxas. Yes, there were that many heartless.

"…Woah!" Said Demyx, stumbling as a heartless lunged at him. He summoned his sitar and began quickly playing, summoning water clones. The began jumping on random heartless, drowning them.

Axel made a large wall of fire, cutting through the crowd, and narrowly missing where Roxas was.

"Axel!" Yelled Xigbar, "Protect Roxas!" He then turned his attention to the crowd of heartless closest to him.

"Where is he?" Yelled Axel, who was slightly annoyed to be taking orders. Xigbar jerked his head to his right, and towards a pile of heartless. Axel, lighting his chakrams aflame, threw them at the crowd, knocking a large section off, revealing an unconscious Roxas. Axel gasped a bit when he saw him, and began hacking through the heartless to get near him.

"Axel," Yelled Demyx, one the other side of the room. "Behind you!"

Turning, Axel slashed at a Blue Rhapsody, effectively killing it. He ducked, and felt a bullet whiz over his head, killing another heartless. He looked up to find Xigbar running upside down on the ceiling, firing bullet around the room.

Demyx, who had been busy drowning heartless, watched with horror as a Xigbar fell to the ground with a yell after a Soldier got him in the back (After being thrown by a Large Body).

Apparently satisfied with having slain two members, the heartless retreated.

Axel bent down to check on Roxas.

"This isn't good," He muttered to himself. "-He's lost a lot of blood."

"Axel, Xigbar was hit!" Demyx yelled to him from down the hall. It's a very long, long hallway. It would have to be, with thirteen rooms.

"Same with Roxas!" Axel yelled, mentally cursing Zexion for having gone to the 'Hospital' room. Zexion, you see, was a bit of a medic.

"We have to get them to Zexion!" Yelled Demyx.

"Can you carry Xigbar?" Yelled Axel. Demyx nodded. "Good, let's go!" Axel yelled, and both stood up, carrying the bodies.

Both summoned a portal, Demyx needing to use a bit more concentration, and headed to the 'Hospital' room.


End file.
